


Med Bay

by OxbowElk



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, cheesy fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxbowElk/pseuds/OxbowElk





	Med Bay

"Dammit, Jim!" That was third time this week alone Jim had landed himself in med bay, and he hadn't left the Enterprise once. It was like he was trying to get himself hurt. Of course, McCoy knew this because he didn't trust anyone else to treat the captain, and Kirk was always smiling like an idiot when he was being treated. "One of these days, you're gonna get yourself killed! Then Pointy'll be in charge." This time, it was his arm. He'd managed to get a giant gash on his right arm while seeing how it was going in engineering. It was nothing some bandages couldn't fix, but that didn't make Leonard any less angry.

"Aww, c'mon, Bones, it's just a couple scratches here and there." Jim had the most adorable way about him when he was trying to get out of trouble. No. He couldn't think like that. Not about Jim. Jim was his best friend, maybe the only person he could actually tolerate while they were both drunk. Which happened a lot.

So what if he had a thing for Kirk? It wasn't as though it would ever be reciprocated. Jim wasn't the type for settling down. "Why d'you do this to yourself? Why can't you be just a little more careful?" Bones sighed and shook his head as he tied on the last bandage.

He didn't know it, but he'd just asked the question Jim had been waiting for. "To see you." McCoy froze the instant he heard those words.

Was this real? Could this be happening? "Jim…"


End file.
